The Dark Side of Perfection
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: He saw her dark side and still loved her. Demyx x FC


The Dark Side of "Perfection"

**.*.*.*.*.*.***

**A/N: This just found its way into my head. Anyway, it's my Fan-Chara Toxen and Demyx, another fic about those two. I really like writing about them. I noticed like…NO ONE'S reviewing my stories…it makes me a little sad. Come on, guys PLEASE? Anywho, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Tox and the words to this fic are the only things I rightfully own. **

**Based off of: the song "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson. **

**Title: The Dark Side of "Perfection"**

**Characters: Toxen, Demyx, Larxene, Xigbar, Axel, and Xera. There may be other characters that slipped my mind.**

**START!**

**.*.*.*.*.*.***

He sighed and looked out the rain-stained window. It was pouring down hard, and he usually loved it. But tonight was not the best night for him, and it would be hard for him to fully enjoy anything at all…He stared at the necklace in his hand. It was a purple music note. It belonged to her. He gave it to her…and she gave it back. That really hurt. The moment replayed in his mind, making him want to scream.

_*Flashback*_

Toxen stormed down the hallway, her eyes wet and her face red.

"Toxen, _wait_!" Demyx called after her, running to catch up.

Toxen came to an abrupt stop. She whipped around, her sadness and anger visible to blind eyes.

"Tox…"

"She humiliated me in there! I have never been more embarrassed then I am at this very moment!"

"Calm down. You've got a right to be mad, anyone would be upset, but you have to understand; it was just a few diary entries! You'll be over it in no time at all."

Toxen's eyes widened, then they narrowed into those deadly daggers that could stab the life out of you. "_'Just a few diary entries'_? Demyx, those were my inner, most personal thoughts! The things to be shared with no one, until I'm ready. Larxene just read through them, like they were for everyone!"

"Toxen please, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? I'm-" she never did finish that sentence.

"Toxen…please."

"Please _what_? You don't see why I'm this pissed?"

"No, I don't."

She looked like she was going to burst into tears. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "So, it doesn't upset you at all that I'm hurt?"

"Tox, I never-"

"I get it!" She reached behind her neck and unclipped the necklace.

"No! Tox, please don't-"

She opened his hand and put it there. "Perfect, huh?" She turned away from him and slammed her room door.

"Tox-" he was cut off by her door slamming. He cringed and stared at the necklace in his hand. "But…how…why…"

"You okay, Dem?" Xera asked, opening her room door, "I thought I heard slamming."

"I-I-I'm fine!" He ran back to his room and slammed the door shut.

It was clear to see his lie.

_*end flashback* _

And that's how he got here. He sadly played her song, a tear rolling its way down his face freely.

"_It's beautiful Demyx! I love it! I'll never take it off!"_

She said that about the necklace…and…what now? He really wanted to talk to her, but she'd rejected him or didn't respond when he came to her door.

He put his Sitar down, trying to build the courage to try again.

"_So, it doesn't upset you at all that I'm hurt?"_

That's never what he said. He would never say that to her. He always had felt for her, no matter what.

"_It's just a little scar, Demyx. It'll heal."_

"_I just hate to see you in pain."_

"_I'll be okay you worrywart, I promise." _

That scar is still there. Every time he sees it, it makes him remember that moment…he wiped the tears away and sighed sadly. He needed to talk to a friend. He knocked on Axel's door slowly and sadly, the rhythm sounding like someone banging their head against the wall, like he did earlier.

Axel opened the door, "Demyx?"

"Have you got a second?"

"Uh…Xera and I were just about to head out on a mission…" he moved a bit so Demyx could see Xera waving.

Demyx waved back at her. "Oh…okay…"

Axel noticed the sad look in his eye. He sighed in defeat, "But, being a little late won't hurt. Come on." He moved to let Demyx in.

"Hey Demyx." Xera said, moving over on Axel's bed to let the boy sit, "You look a little down."

Axel sat down on the other side of him.

"I am…sorry for holding you up…but…I…" he felt tears.

"It's okay, take your time." Xera said, putting an arm around him.

"It's Toxen…she dumped me."

"What?" Axel asked, "But you two are perfect for each other! Why?"

"She said…" he choked up a bit, "That…I don't feel for her when she's hurt…and I do! I just wanted her to calm down a bit!"

"Demyx…is this because of Larxene reading Toxen's private diary to everyone?"

He nodded.

"It's because of that BITCH?" Axel asked. "Uh! I swear to God she ruins shit for everyone!"

"Demyx, have you tried to explain it to her?"

"Yes…but she doesn't want to see me right now."

"Of course. Maybe you should wait a bit, for her to cool down." Axel suggested.

"Okay…"

Xera hugged him, "It's okay to cry. We won't judge you."

"Thank you…" Demyx said.

Axel patted him on the back, "Don't worry about it. 's no sweat."

Demyx smiled a bit and nodded. "Well, I don't mean to make you later than you already are." He started up, Xera and Axel doing the same.

"It's fine."

"No prob. We're here for ya, got it memorized?"

"I do." Demyx said, slowly leaving.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that way." Axel said, putting his arm around Xera's waist and pulling her close.

"I haven't either." The Brit said, putting an arm around him. "We should be heading out now."

"Right."

Toxen sat on her bed, shaking her head and crying. She hugged her knees to her chest.

There was a knock at her door.

"Not now…" she answered beside her tears.

"Tox? You okay? I just wanted to check on ya." It was Xigbar, her mentor and close friend.

She sighed. "It's unlocked."

He opened the door.

Her back was to him, facing the window.

"I saw what happened between you and Dem."

"I'm sure everyone heard it. I feel so stupid."

He approached her and she hid her face. "You're acting like I've never seen you cry before."

"I just feel…I…I still love him!"

"Well duh, of course you do."

"Am I _that_ obvious?"

"Yeah. To me at least."

Toxen sighed and showed her tearstained face.

"Toxen, you need to let the dude talk to you. I'm sure there's a good explanation behind it all."

"I know…I'm just…not ready for him yet…"

He rubbed her back, friendly and comfortingly. "You mind if I talk to him first?"

She shook her head.

"Mmkay. See you lates, kid."

"bye." She said softly.

Xigbar closed her door gently and spotted Demyx walking toward his own room. "Demyx, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, Xig."

They both entered his room and sat on his bed.

"What is it?" Demyx asked, trying to make it seem like he wasn't crying earlier.

"You need to talk to Toxen. I just did, and she says she'd not ready for you. She vulnerable and right now is your perfect chance to get her to listen."

"But-"

"You're losing time, dude! Go!"

Demyx got up and looked over his shoulder at Xigbar.

"Try not to hurt her, though."

"I will. I swear I won't hurt her."

He left the room and went to Toxen's. he knocked on the door, "Tox?"

"No."

"Toxen, I need to talk to you _right now_, so please, open this door!"

Toxen stared at the door in shock. "It-It's unlocked."

He opened the door and went straight to her, forgetting to close it.

"Dem-"

"Before you say a word, I just want you to know that I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you and I will ALWAYS love you. Whether you take me back or not!"

"Demyx-"

"Wait! I'm not done! I'm sorry I seemed like I wasn't sympathetic, I really was! I just wanted you to calm down!"

Tears were running down both of their flushed faces.

"Please-"

"Toxen, I love you! I always have and I always will! I always hurt for you! And when you gave back the necklace…" it was around his neck, "I was crushed! You're perfect to me! And I never even wanna come close to losing you! I DON'T deserve you, but I can't live without you!"

"DEMYX! This is too much!"

"Toxen…please…I'm sorry I hurt you…"

She wrapped her arms around him and cried in his shoulder. "Demyx…I'm sorry! I acted like a total bitch!"

"Toxen…I forgive you…can you forgive me?"

Toxen pulled away from him and put her hands on either side of his face. "Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" She saw the necklace and touched the music note. "Can…Can I have it back?"

"Take it. It's yours." He put it around her neck.

"I'm yours."

He leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She put a hand on the back of his head and moaned into the sweetness and the passion of the kiss. Tongues were going fiercely, hands were roaming around freely, and moans could be heard.

He pushed her down gently on the bed, arching his back and kissing her deeper.

Toxen moaned again, wrapping a leg around his waist.

Xigbar walked by the door and his jaw dropped. He coughed loudly.

Demyx turned his head slowly.

Toxen did two. Both of them went red.

"Left the door open." He said, smirking.


End file.
